The present invention relates to solar collectors such as are used for utilizing solar energy to heat a fluid, for example water.
Many types of solar collectors are now in use. They generally include a housing having an absorber panel containing fluid-conducting channels for conducting the fluid to be heated by the solar radiations intercepted by the absorber panel. Generally, however, the known types of solar collectors are expensive to produce, have relatively low collector efficiency, and/or do not readily lend themselves to modular construction to enable the same basic elements to be used for producing different size collectors for any particular application.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved solar collector having advantages in the above respects.